Demons Don't Dream
by Jessica Wolfe
Summary: Kagome has been gone for ten years. Now that she's back, things are very different.
1. Awakening

**Awakening**

It was the silence that woke Kagome. She hadn't heard a lack of noise so profound in all her sixteen years. It was as if the world were waiting for something, and all of nature was holding it's breath. She sat up and looked around. She was in a cave, but she couldn't recall the events before waking there. With a start, she realized that she was alone in the darkness. None of her companions, or their belongings, were to be seen. She got to her feet and walked to the mouth of the cave. She surveyed the landscape before her and gasped. She turned around to look at the cave.

_This is where Kikyo tended Onigumo, and where Naraku was born,_ she thought.

She shivered and walked out into the sunlight. The stillness lingered in the air. There were no birds singing, no sounds of animals from the forest. Despite the bright sunlight there was an air of eeriness to the day. Kagome set off through the tall grass toward Kaede's village.

Halfway through the grass Kagome stopped. Something was prickling her danger sense. She stretched out with her power that she'd inherited as Kikyo's reincarnation. Her ability to sense youkai. Kagome shivered. There was definitely a demon near her. She was being stalked. Screwing up her courage Kagome decided to face her stalker.

"Who are you? I know you're there."

"Why did you come out of the Iwamuro no Miko?" came a voice from behind Kagome.

She turned but didn't see anyone. She shuddered as a wind moved through the grass making it look like an undulating green sea. The youkai could be standing not two feet from her and she wouldn't see him until it was too late.

"What's the Iwamuro no Miko?" Kagome asked.

"The cave you just left. What business do you have there?"

"I don't know. I just woke up there. I don't even know how I got there."

A few feet away, a tall figure rose out of the grass.

"Can it be?" the youkai asked.

Kagome stared at the demon. He was tall. At least six feet. He had red hair pulled into a pony tail high on his head. Green eyes stared at her in frank examination. He looked vaguely familiar to Kagome.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Kagome?" The demon seemed to be ignoring her question.

"Yes. I am Kagome."

The youkai's eyes filled with tears and he rushed to her. Kagome squeaked as he picked her up and proceeded to give her a back popping hug.

"Kagome, we thought you were dead," the youkai cried.

The youkai's face split into a smile when he noticed Kagome's look of confusion.

"You don't recognize me do you?"

Kagome just shook her head.

"It's me. Shippo."

Kagome's eyes widened. She threw her arms around the kitsune's neck, then pulled back to look into his eyes.

"You got big," she said.

Shippo put her down and nodded. "When you went missing and all our troubles started, I thought it was time that I started to grow up."

Kagome stood in silence for a second. "What do you mean I went missing?"

"It's been ten years since anyone saw you," Shippo said softly. "You had a fight with Inuyasha and both of you stormed off in different directions. You were gone for three days before we thought anything was really wrong. We'd assumed that you'd gone back to your world and so Inuyasha went to look for you. He came back saying that you hadn't been home and we started searching here. Inuyasha and I followed you scent as best as we could, but it was three days old. We finally tracked you to the cave where Kikyo tended Onigumo and there we found your bow and arrows."

"And no one knows what happened?" asked a shocked Kagome.

Shippo shook his head. Then he brightened.

"Come on. Everyone will want to see that you've returned."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the village. The walked quickly through the forest and Kagome paused at the sight of the goshinboku.

_I wonder how my disappearance affected Inuyasha, _she thought.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Iwamuro no Miko - Miko's Cave


	2. The Village

**The Village**

"Miroku! Sango! Minna! Come see who I found!"

Kagome reflected that, although Shippo was taller and stronger, he still acted like a kid at times. He held her hand as if afraid that she'd disappear again as he dragged her into the village. People were sticking their heads out of their homes and stopping their work to see what the commotion was.

"Miroku! Sango!" Shippo yelled again.

"You don't have to yell," Kagome said, embarrassed.

The kitsune just gave her a fanged grin and continued to drag her toward Kaede's hut. As they got closer, a robed figure appeared in the doorway. Although he had aged, there was no mistaking that it was Miroku who stood in the doorway. He stared in open disbelief at Kagome as she and Shippo stopped in front of the startled monk.

"Is it really you?" Miroku asked softly.

He reached out and traced the curve of her cheek. Then his face broke into a big smile and he enfolded her in a hug.

"It is you. Thank kami-sama. I thought we'd lost you forever."

Kagome was startled by the monk's uncharacteristically familiar greeting. And then another oddity about the situation hit her. Miroku hadn't made any attempt to grope her. She pulled back from her friend and looked at him. He smiled.

"I have reformed my ways," he said as if reading her mind.

"Anata," came a voice from inside the hut. "Who are you talking to?"

Miroku took Kagome's hands and pulled her into the cool darkness of the hut. There, sitting by a low fire, was Sango. The taijiya was wearing her usual kimono and held Kirara in her lap. Miroku led Kagome to the fire and turned to Sango.

"We have a guest," the monk said.

Sango's face took on a stern expression. "I know that. I heard you talking. Who is it?"

Kagome's hand went to her mouth to stifle a cry. She was standing not two feet from the other woman and yet Sango didn't know who was next to her. Miroku shooed Kirara from her mistresses lap and helped the taijiya to her feet.

"See for yourself," the monk said as he took Sango's hands and placed them on Kagome's face.

Kagome understood then. It wasn't that Sango didn't recognize her. It was that the taijiya was blind. Kagome stood still as Sango's hands ran over her face. The girl couldn't help but let a few tears escape, wondering how the other woman had lost her sight.

"Miroku," Sango said after a moment, "who is it?" Frustration tinged the woman's voice.

"You truly don't know?" Miroku asked.

Sango shook her head.

"It's Kagome. She has returned to us."

Sango's hands came up again to touch Kagome's face. Her sightless eyes widened and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"It is her," Sango said. "Where have you been?" she asked as she hugged Kagome.

"I don't know," Kagome replied as she returned the hug. "Truly I don't know. Shippo says I've been missing for ten years, but I have no memory of it. It seems to me that we just got back here yesterday from Kaguya's illusion castle."

Miroku, who had left to fetch some tea for everyone, returned and haded out steaming cups. Kagome looked around for Kaede who was usually the one getting the tea when the Inuyasha-tachi were visiting her.

"Where's Kaede?" Kagome asked. "And Inuyasha. I'll bet he's worried about me."

Sango was quiet and Miroku stared into his tea as if looking for answers.

"He's gone," Shippo said before taking a sip of his tea. "He went a bit nuts after you disappeared and he left."

Kagome's fingers tightened around her tea cup. Inuyasha was gone?

"Where did he go? Can we reach him? And what about Kaede?"

* * *

The lord of the castle shifted restlessly on his throne. Something in his realm had changed. There was a familiar scent on the wind and it disturbed him. The lord stood and brushed his long silver hair away from his face. 

"Rin!" he roared.

A woman entered the room and bowed. She was dressed in the outfit of a taijiya and at her waist was the sword, Tenseiga.

"You called my lord?"

"Gather the troops."

"What should I tell them?"

The lord walked to a window looking out over the land. "Tell them we're going to visit some old friends."

Rin bowed her head and rose leaving the lord to look out over his domain.


	3. Change

**Change**

"Kaede's dead."

Kagome dropped her cup in shock. She had known that the miko was old, but she had never expected her to die. Kaede had always seemed so full of life and vigor.

"How did it happen?" the young girl asked.

Miroku and Shippo exchanged looks.

"Kagome, there have been many changes since you were here last, and most of them are not good," the houshi said.

Miroku bowed his head and considered how to continue. He knew how Kagome felt about Inuyasha and to her nothing between them had changed.

_It must be said, _he thought to himself. _She needs to know._

Sango seemed to sense the monk's plight. She reached out and took his hand. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand in thanks.

"Kagome, what I have to say is hard to hear, but you must be told. Inuyasha–"

A scream from outside forestalled any further conversation. Everyone rushed to the door of the hut and looked out. The village was swarming with wolves. Men and women were running every which way trying to avoid being eaten and those with pitchforks and poles were trying to defend themselves. In the distance Kagome could see a dust cloud coming their way. She pushed past Shippo and Miroku and ran into the village square.

"Yamete!" she yelled.

People and wolves came to a halt and looked at her. The dust cloud was getting closer and Kagome had a good idea what was making it.

"Minna, return to your homes. I'll take care of this," Kagome said.

Everyone moved into their houses and to their surprise the wolves did not follow them. They stared out of their windows and doors as the dust cloud finally reached the village and engulfed Kagome.

"Kagome!" Miroku and Shippo yelled.

"What's going on?" Sango asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

The dust settled revealing Kagome in the arms of a familiar wolf youkai. Shippo and Miroku sighed in relief and filled Sango in.

"Kouga-kun," Kagome said happily. "It's been a while."

The youkai stared at her with unfathomable blue eyes. Then he pulled her close and buried his face in her hair.

"Kouga... kun?"

"I thought you were dead," the wolf youkai said.

"Oi! Kouga! Back off," Shippo said as he walked up to them.

Kouga released Kagome and pushed her behind him. "And who's going to make me? You, little kitsune?"

Shippo bared his fangs in a growl. "Who are you calling little, ookami?"

The two youkai stood nose to nose and Kagome had a sense of déjà vu. She'd seen Kouga and Inuyasha strike that pose with each other a lot. She had an almost uncontrollable urge to yell 'ouswari' but checked the impulse.

"Maa, maa," Kagome said, stepping out from behind Kouga. "We're all friends here. Let's go back to the hut and catch up. Shippo, you and Miroku were trying to tell me something before Kouga-kun showed up."

Shippo nodded and gave Kouga one last glare before leading the way back to the hut. Kouga turned to his wolves and told them to go wait in the woods and leave the village alone. The wolves melted into the forest as Kouga and Kagome followed Shippo into the hut. Kagome seated herself next to the fire and Shippo sat next to her, putting himself between her and Kouga. Sango offered the wolf youkai a cup of tea, which he accepted, before he too seated himself.

"What were you saying?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"Inuyasha has... well, he's changed," Miroku said.

Kouga snorted. "That's an understatement."

"Hush," Shippo hissed. "Let Miroku tell it."

Kagome looked at Miroku. "What do you mean he's changed?"

"When you disappeared, he went crazy. For a while, we couldn't seem to get through to him, so finally we decided to keep looking for the Shikon shards in hopes of finding news of you. The day we were going to leave, Inuyasha showed up and announced that he'd be going with us."

Miroku paused and Sango took up the tale.

"At first, Inuyasha seemed to be regaining his normal attitude. But as we gathered more shards he began to change. He became violent and flew into a rage at the smallest thing. He would never direct that rage against us, but we were still frightened. He also held onto all the shards we found. He wouldn't let any of us touch them. Finally, we had all the shards, except for the ones in Kouga-kun's legs, and the ones in Naraku's possession. Inuyasha decided it was time to go after Naraku."

Miroku took up the story again.

"It was a long and bloody fight, and I honestly don't know how we won. Maybe it was our determination to finally destroy Naraku, or maybe it was Inuyasha's growing rage. In the end, Naraku was destroyed and we got the shards from him."

"You mean Inuyasha got the shards," Shippo interjected. "He took the shards that Naraku had and then ran off. We didn't see him for months."

"What about Kohaku?" Kagome asked.

Sango's smile was sad. "We were able to find a way to remove the shard while preserving Kohaku's life. But it turned out to be a pointless gesture."

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha came to the village almost five months after we had defeated Naraku," Miroku said. "He had changed. There were stripes on his face and his eyes were red. We knew that meant big trouble. We tried to greet him and talk with him, but he would have none of it. He was only after the shard we'd removed from Kohaku."

"He killed Kohaku, and then Kaede-baa-chan," Shippo said. "We barely managed to drive him off, and that was only after he'd taken the shard from the shrine."

Kagome had gone deathly pale and her hands shook.

"That can't be right," she whispered. "Inuyasha would never do that."

"We believe he was beginning to draw on the power of the Shikon no Tama to become a full youkai," Miroku said. "It had altered his personality."

"He also attacked my clan," Kouga said. "He ruthlessly slaughtered my packmates in an attempt to get to me."

The wolf youkai was staring into the fire.

"We battled for three days before he defeated me. He nearly took my legs off in his haste to get my shards. If I ever see that bastard again, I'll kill him."

Kagome stood suddenly, drawing everyone's attention. She swayed in her feet and her eyes were unfocused.

"It can't be true. Inuyasha... he'd never... I can't believe it-"

Her eyes slid shut as her knees buckled. Shippo and Miroku moved to catch her, but Kouga got there first.

"Perhaps it was a little too much to tell her so soon," Miroku said.

Sango rose and pulled out a futon. "Put her here. We can discuss more with her when she wakes."


	4. Battle

**Battle**

It had to be a bad dream. Kagome stared at the ceiling and let the tears slide down her cheeks. It just had to be a bad dream. She rolled onto her side and stared around the room. Sango and Miroku were curled together on a futon near the fire with Kirara at their head. Kouga and Shippo were each on one side of the door with their backs against the frame, asleep. Kagome shut her eyes.

_Everything seems so normal_, she thought. _There are a few changes, but I feel that at any moment, Inuyasha could walk through the door with that cocky grin on his face._

She must have fallen asleep, because the next time she opened her eyes, Shippo and Kouga were gone. Quietly, Kagome rose and moved to the door. Sango and Miroku were still asleep, and she slipped out into the predawn light. Few villagers were out in the street, but the signs of wakefulness were visible in the windows of the nearby huts. Kagome moved away from the main part of the village, toward the forest. She needed something familiar. Something friendly in this world that had aged without her. Her steps led her unerringly to the goshinboku.

She stopped before the time tree and stared at it. There was the mark that indicated where Inuyasha had been pinned for fifty years. If she got close enough she would be able to see where the arrow had pierced the tree. Slowly, Kagome moved toward the tree. She stared up through it's branches at the still visible stars. With trembling fingers, she reached out and touched the rough bark.

"Inuyasha," she whispered.

She moved closer to the tree and pressed her cheek against the trunk. Tears stung her eyes and she shut them, only to have the hanyou's grinning face stare back at her.

"Inuyasha," she moaned.

With a low wail, Kagome sank to the ground and curled up between the tree's roots, sobbing. She couldn't believe it was true. Inuyasha had controlled his youkai blood for so long and with such success that she couldn't believe that he would give it all up.

"Kagome-sama!"

A voice ripped into her grief. Kagome sat up and listened. Apparently someone had missed her and the village was now looking for her. She heard Miroku's voice as well as Shippo's and Kouga's. An irrational fear took hold of Kagome and she stood and ran. She didn't want to be found. She didn't want to live in this new and terrible world.

The Bone-eater's Well came into sight and Kagome gave a small cry of happiness. She could just jump down the well...

Her steps faltered and then stopped just short of the well. Ten years had passed. Jii-chan was probably dead, and Sota would be older than her. What would Mama say, having not seen her daughter in ten years? The thought of going home was more frightening than staying where she was. Kagome sank to her knees and rested her head against the wood of the well. The voices from the village were getting closer, but she didn't care anymore.

_I'm a misfit_, she thought. _I don't fit anywhere anymore_.

Strong arms lifted her, and she found herself looking into Shippo's worried face.

"You weren't thinking of going home were you?" the kitsune asked.

Kagome felt tears welling up in her eyes again and she looked away.

"I was thinking about it, but if so much has changed here, I don't know what it's going to be like at home."

Shippo pulled her into a hug.

"I'll protect you while you're here," he said. "When you're ready, you can go back to your time. I'm sure your family will want to know what has happened to you."

Kagome nodded. She hugged Shippo back and then pulled away. It just felt wrong somehow, to be letting another man hold her. It should be Inuyasha's arms that wrapped around her. That made her feel safe. She quickly stopped that line of thinking. If she let it go to far, she be crying all over again.

"I'll be alright," she said. "Let's go back to the village. I didn't mean to worry everyone."

Shippo gave her an unsure look, but nodded. It was clear that he wanted to say or do something more, but the kitsune remained silent. They walked back to the village, gathering villagers as they went. As they emerged from the forest, Kagome noticed that there was quite a gathering around Miroku and Sango's hut.

"Kagome-nee-chan!"

Kagome gave a little shriek as she found herself surrounded by wolves and two very happy wolf youkai.

"Hakaku. Ginta," she said as the two youkai nuzzled her face.

Kouga pushed his way through the wolves and stared at his two most faithful followers.

"You've said your greetings," the wolf youkai leader said, "now back off."

Hakaku and Ginta backed away sheepishly. Another familiar figure moved to stand beside Kouga.

"It's been a while," Ayame said.

Kagome nodded at the wolf girl. "It's good to see you again Ayame-chan."

Miroku came forward leading a group of youkai. Kagome recognized Jinenji, Rouyakan, the pretty hanyou girl Shiroi, and Toutousai among others.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku said, "I'm afraid that Toutousai has some bad news."

The youkai swordsmith stepped forward. "It seems that there's a large band of youkai headed this way. They look ready for battle."

Miroku gestured to the group. "Everyone here has said that they'll help us fight. Shiroi-sama has offered to put up a protective barrier for those who won't be fighting."

* * *

Almost an hour later Kagome found herself, much to her chagrin, in a cave with the women, children, and old folks of the village. Shiroi sat near the mouth of the cave maintaining her barrier. 

"We should be out there," Sango said.

She was seated at Kagome's side, Kirara in her lap.

"Miroku no baka," the taijiya murmured. "I've fought since losing my sight. Why is now any different?"

"Sango-chan?"

The exterminator turned to the sound of Kagome's voice.

"I don't mean to pry, but how did you lose your sight? You never did say."

A small smile crossed Sango's face.

"It wasn't Inuyasha, so you needn't worry about that. It was during the final battle with Naraku. I got careless and he sprayed me with his miasma. I took my sight and I couldn't breathe well for almost a three months. Kaede helped me though with herbs and Miroku was by my side."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said softly.

"It's alright," Sango said. "Kirara has been my eyes, and Miroku takes good care of me."

The ground shook a something huge crashed nearby. Sango stood, unceremoniously dumping Kirara from her lap as she grabbed her boomerang.

"I want to be out there. I should be out there."

Kagome stood. "I agree. They can use all the help they can get."

"Kirara," the taijiya called.

The cat demon transformed into her large form and Kagome and Sango climbed onto her back.

"Take us to the village," Sango said.

With a growl, Kirara leapt forward and charged through Shiroi's barrier. The field around the cave was empty, but Kagome could see smoke rising from the direction of the village. As they sped over the landscape, the cries of battle began to sound in the air.

"We need to find a bow and arrows quickly," Kagome said.

Sango nodded. "We'll go to my hut. Miroku and I kept your old bow in case you ever returned."

The two women hung on to Kirara as the youkai neko sped toward the village. Two oni appeared in front of them and Kirara growled softly.

"Duck!" Sango yelled.

Kagome ducked and felt a whoosh of displaced air as the Hiraikotsu was swung and expertly released. The two oni stared stupidly as their torsos were split by the huge bone boomerang. The two women and Kirara breezed past the oni even as they fell, cut neatly in half.

"Sugoi, Sango-chan!" Kagome said.

Sango caught Hiraikotsu on it's return and grinned over her shoulder.

"Once a taijiya always a taijiya."

They entered the village almost unnoticed. The battle was thickest at the other end of the village. Kirara touched down in front of Sango's hut and the two women rushed inside.

"Your bow is on the back wall," Sango said.

Kagome spotted the bow and a full quiver of arrows hung on the wall and rushed to gather them. She slung the quiver over one shoulder and pulled out an arrow, nocking it to the bow.

"Let's go!" Kagome said.

The women ran out of the hut and Sango climbed onto Kirara, then reached out for Kagome.

"I'll stay on foot. You can fight better if I'm not in the way."

Sango nodded once and they took off toward the main battle.

* * *

From her vantage point on Ah-Un's back flying over the battle, Rin spotted Kagome. 

"She looks just like I remember," the young woman said.

Ah-Un chuffed and Rin watched as Kagome rescued a group of villagers from the youkai that was menacing them.

"I guess I'd better tell Inuyasha-sama that I've found her."

* * *

Kagome got separated from Sango and found herself battling alone. She didn't mind too much. She knew that her friends were also somewhere fighting. She'd seen occasional bursts of foxfire from Shippo and the whirlwind-that-was-Kouga rampaging through the enemy lines. Her first impulse had been to go find her friends, but then remembering their adamant requests that she stay in the cave, she thought better of it. 

_I'll just help where I can and we'll get the whole 'stay in the cave' thing figure out later_, Kagome thought to herself.

She let another arrow fly at a serpent youkai that was threatening a group of villagers.

"Arigatou, Kagome-sama," the men yelled before charging off after another youkai.

A sudden wind sprang up around Kagome and she found herself lifted into strong arms. She let out a shriek and whacked the person who held her with her bow.

"Itai! Kagome, stop it. It's me."

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Kouga looking down at her. She gave him an apologetic grin.

"Gomen, Kouga-kun."

He started moving back toward the cave, Kagome still in his arms.

"I thought you were told to stay at the cave," the wolf leader said sternly.

"I happen to care about this village too," Kagome said heatedly. "I want to help fight."

Kouga stopped and set her on her feet.

"This isn't about the village. We think that Inuyasha has heard that you're back and he'll be coming for you."

Kagome's face lit up. "Good. I want to talk to him–"

"You don't get it do you!" Kouga thundered.

Kagome was taken aback. Kouga had never used that tone with her before.

"Inuyasha has changed. He's not the 'sweet' hanyou that you remember. He's a full fledged youkai who's gone insane. He's not stable–"

"Sankon Tetsusou!"

Kouga was cut off mid sentence as the familiar attack ripped into him. The wolf leader crumpled to the ground as Kagome spun to locate the attacker. He was standing in the shadows cast by the trees.

"Inuyasha... why?"

"Where have you been wench?" he growled.

Kagome shivered hearing his voice. It was so cold.

"I don't know," she said. "But if you'll call off your youkai then we can talk about it."

She thought she saw him smile. "I should have wiped this place out a long time ago. I'm not going to stop until every human and youkai in this village lies dead at my feet."

There was a wordless cry and a figure dressed in the uniform of a taijiya suddenly came running at Inuyasha.

"This is for Sesshoumaru-sama," cried the figure as she raised a sword over her head.

Inuyasha grinned casually and pulled his hand back, ready for another Sankon Tetsusou.

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha face planted into the turf with a grunt. Kagome ran at the girl who was still intent on killing Inuyasha and used her bow to trip her. She kicked the sword away.

"Why?" the girl asked, turning a tear stained face up to Kagome.

"Rin?" Kagome asked, shocked.

Rin stood and let out a high pitched whistle. Ah-Un dropped out of the sky and Rin climbed onto its back.

"Quickly," Rin urged, "back to the castle."

Ah-Un chuffed and lifted off into the sky. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha who was just getting free of the restraining spell. Kagome dropped her bow and moved to his side.

"Gomen nasai, Inuyasha," she said as she knelt next to him.

The hanyou reached out a clawed hand and grabbed her arm in a painful grip.

"You'd better be sorry," Inuyasha growled, looking at her with blood-red eyes.

His fist came up, connecting with the side of her head, and sent Kagome spiraling down into blackness.

* * *

Author's Note: HA! You thought I'd forgotten about this fic, ne? Well I have not. I have the last chapter finished and now just need to finish chapter 5. Yay me! 


	5. Nightmare

Warning: This chapter is graphic. I'd say it's about 'R' in rating for gore.

* * *

**Nightmare**

Kagome woke up to darkness. She was lying on something soft that smelled of mildew. The steady drip, drip ofliquid fell nearby. She sat up and tried to look around.

"So, you're awake."

Kagome jumped at the sound of the rough voice.

"Where am I?" she asked.

One side of her face ached abominably, and she vaguely recalled being punched. A fire flared nearby and Kagome let lose a scream. She seemed to be in the middle of a vast lake of blood. All around her hung macabre figures, some of which were making the dripping sounds she'd heard.

Sesshoumaru hung nearest her, his head at an odd angle on his neck. With him hung Kikyo, their bodies looking like they had been melted together in places. A little distance away hung Shippo. The kitsune looked flattened, as if a large foot had stepped on him, leaving bones sticking out here and there. She saw Kaede and Kohaku, Kouga, Toutousai, Miroku, Sango, and many others she knew. Many bodies floated on the lake of blood. Kagome recognized Ayame, Hakaku and Ginta. Rin's body floated face down beneath Sesshoumaru. Some of the bodies were too horribly mangled to identify. And in the distance, near a throne, was the decapitated body of Naraku, his head resting nearby.

"Welcome to my home," a voice behind her said.

Kagome shrieked again and turned. Inuyasha stood behind her, eyes glowing red and cheeks marred by jagged violet stripes. His once beautiful hair was matted and he reeked like an open grave.

"Inu... Inuyasha? What's happened to you?" Kagome stuttered.

He crouched down next to her and she nearly gagged at the smell that wafted her way.

"I killed Naraku," he said, grinning. "I defeated my brother. I even got rid of Kikyo. For you." His face hardened. "But where were you? Gone! You left me!"

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Kagome's shoulders, his dirty claws tearing into her tender skin. She cried out and tried to pull away, but he held her tighter.

"Where were you!" he roared.

"I don't know!" she sobbed.

He shook her and his claws bit down to the bone. Kagome screamed. Inuyasha yelled at her, cursing her for deserting him and leaving him all alone. Then his voice grew soft and he pulled her close. Kagome gagged and nearly retched at the stench.

"It's alright," Inuyasha said, petting her hair. "I understand."

"Do you really?" she asked, not really understanding herself.

Inuyasha moved back so he could look at her.

"You'll stay with me forever now."

He moved like lightning and for a moment Kagome didn't understand what had happened. Then she looked down and saw his arm protruding from her chest. She gasped and blood flew from her mouth.

"We'll be one big happy family," Inuyasha said, smiling and looking at the corpses and then back to Kagome.

Kagome opened her mouth and let out a scream that faded to a gurgle and died.


	6. Truth

Truth

With a small cry Inuyasha sat up. He was in Kaede's hut. He swiped sweat-damp black bangs from his forehead and looked for his companions. He saw Sango sleeping with Kirara. Miroku was near the door. Turning he saw Shippo sleeping curled near Kagome. His breath caught as he saw her. She was alive! They were all alive.

Blinking back tears, Inuyasha stood and padded out of the hut. He might be human for another hour or two, but he could still move more quietly than any human. He walked through the village headed for the forest.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Inuyasha-sama," some of the early rising villagers called.

He acknowledged them with a curt nod of his head.

_Inuyasha-sama?_ the hanyou thought. _Feh! A little over a year ago they would have tried to kill me on sight and now it's "Inuyasha-sama"._

He walked into the forest and found his favorite tree. He ground his dull human teeth and started the arduous task of climbing the thing. It was so much easier when he was in hanyou form to jump to his favorite branch. Finally he reached his perch and stared out over the forest.

Briefly he thought back on his dream. He shivered. He could never do that to his friends, insane or not. Despite the way he acted he'd come to depend on all of them. They gave him a sense of comfort that he'd never known, except for the time he'd spent with Kikyo before the incident with Naraku.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou started and nearly fell out of the tree. He looked down to see Kaede staring up at him. A small part of his heart was glad to see that she too was still alive.

"Don't sneak up on me, Kaede-baba," said an indignant Inuyasha.

Kaede harumphed. "Well excuse an old woman for being worried. You were tossing and moaning most of the night. If the others hadn't been so dead tired you'd have awakened them." Kaede got a wicked gleam in her eyes. "If I didn't know better I'd say you'd had a nightmare."

"Feh! Youkai don't dream."

"But you're not a full blooded youkai, now are you?"

As if to prove her point the sun began to rise. Inuyasha felt the change come that had been sneaking up on him with the dawn. His finger and toenails grew and sharpened, becoming rending claws. His teeth ached as his fangs grew back in, and his scalp tickled as his hair changed color. His ears migrated to the top of his skull, pointed, and the world took on a new depth of sound. He sneezed once as his demon nose returned and was assaulted with the smells of the morning.

"You've made your point, baba," Inuyasha said.

"I'm glad that you see fit to agree with me this fine morning," the aged miko said.

Inuyasha gave a half-hearted growl, but he couldn't find it in himself to be angry with Kaede. Not after that dream.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kaede asked, sensing his mood.

The hanyou turned away from her and stared at the rising sun. "Iie."

Kaede nodded and turned to go. "I'll have breakfast ready in half an hour or so," she called over her shoulder.

Inuyasha barely nodded as she left. He sat for a while, lost in his own thoughts. His ears twitched as they picked up the sounds of foot falls below him, and his nose identified Kagome's scent.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called.

"Up here," he answered.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Kaede has breakfast ready."

Inuyasha nodded and jumped down from his perch.

"Sometimes you remind me more of a cat than a dog," Kagome teased.

Inuyasha growled. Kagome turned her face to the sunrise and stretched.

"It's going to be a beautiful day," she predicted.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she stretched. He thought she looked lovely, framed as she was by a halo of sunlight. His eyes trailed over her slim form and then stopped at her arms. There on the back of each arm were four half moon scars. Anger rose in him. Anger at Kaguya, but mostly anger at himself. He'd caused those scars. He walked up behind Kagome and ran a finger lightly over the scars. She jumped and spun to face him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know the scars upset you. I just–"

Inuyasha silenced her with a finger on her lips. He remembered those lips too. So soft and warm as they called him back from the edge of madness. He pulled her into his arms, surprising her.

"Gomen, ne," he whispered, one hand running over the scars on her arm.

Kagome pulled away and stared at him. He avoided her eyes.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? You've been quiet ever since we got back."

The hanyou turned his back to her and walked a few steps away. How could he tell her that he'd been having horrible nightmares ever since their encounter with Kaguya in her mirror world? Dreams where he turned into a youkai, went mad, and killed everyone close to him.

"Inuyasha–"

"I'm scared!" he blurted.

His hands clenched into fists at his sides. He hated seeming so weak.

"I'm scared of what I did to you," he said in a softer tone. "Kaguya showed me a part of myself that scares me. If that part ever got loose–"

Kagome's arms went around his waist and she leaned against his back.

"It won't get loose," she said, her voice full of confidence. "I know you won't let it."

Inuyasha's hands relaxed, and the tension seemed to flow from his body. One hand came up to cover her's where they rested on his stomach.

"Arigatou, Kagome," he said. "That time... you saved me." He turned and took her in his arms again. "I promised to protect you once, and I make that promise again now. I will protect you Kagome."

At his side, Tetsusaiga pulsed gently as if acknowledging Inuyasha's words. Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha back. Then she pulled away, still holding onto one of his hands.

"Come on," she urged. "Everyone's waiting."

Inuyasha smiled and allowed her to drag him back to the hut.

_I will protect you always_, he vowed silently.


End file.
